


Ride up

by SpaceCommander



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Not Innocent, Destiel Smut Brigade, Elevators, First Kiss, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Snogging, that escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCommander/pseuds/SpaceCommander
Summary: Short ficlet about an elevator ride. There's tension. Cas is very forward. Dean gets with the program.





	Ride up

"Hey Cas, wait up!"

The elevator doors closed behind Dean after he stepped into it, right after Cas. He pressed the button for the top floor, and there was a whirring sound and that telltale shift of movement as it started its ascent.

Within a split second Cas had turned around and crowded Dean's space, backing him up against the mirrored wall with singular intent.

"Dean." He practically growled.  
He was close, so close, nose a hair's breadth away from his own and Dean found his breath hitching and quickening, eyes dropping to Cas' parted lips.   
Castiel lifted one of his hands to cup Dean's jaw, thumb stroking along his jawline, then over his bottom lip before resting on his chin.

Dean felt lost, body tense in aniticipation as the remaining space between them seemed to melt away on its own until their lips finally met in a careful, tentative press. 

The wet flash of Castiel's tongue against the seam of his lips was like a shot.

Dean exploded into action, parting his lips to kiss the angel properly, one hand sliding up into the dark hair in his neck, pulling him in further like he'd fall apart if they'd seperate, the other hand clutching at the trench coat as if it was a lifeline.

A lifeline he needed, for the angel was kissing him with the same intensity as his staring, tongue invading his mouth with a slick slide against his own, making sounds that went straight to his dick. Dean groaned as he felt the angel shift against him, and he broke this kiss to gasp for breath.

The elevator _ding_ was loud in his ears, the last slow kiss Cas gave him burned on his lips as the doors slid open.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes instead of nightmares or bizarrely confusing mashups of my consciousness, I have good dreams. This one was so good and vivid in my memory that I wrote it out of my system in the early morning :')


End file.
